The present invention relates generally to tools for installing cable ties and, more particularly, to handheld pneumatic tools that provide tension to the cable ties and cut off excess portions of the ties while under tension.
Flexible cable ties and tools for installing flexible cable ties are well known. Cable ties are used to bundle and secure wires, cables, and tubes, and similar items. As an example, cable ties may be used on an automobile assembly line to secure fluid and electrical lines to a vehicles chassis. Generally, installation tools are designed so that the cable ties will bundle such items in a tight, secure bundle. Typically, flexible cable ties include a head portion and a tail portion extending from the head. The tail is looped around the items to be secured and passed through the head portion. A locking or ratcheting mechanism in the head holds the tail in place and secures the tie around the bundled items. Once a predetermined tension has been reached, the excess portion of the tie is clipped near the head portion.
A variety of tools have been developed to enable workers to install flexible cable ties quickly, efficiently, and uniformly. These tools generally grip the tail portion of the tie after the tie has been looped around a bundle and the tail is passed through the head portion of the tie. The tool uses a pawl or similar device to grip and tension the tie to a predetermined tension, and a blade will sever the excess portion of the tail, thereby providing a tidy bundle of items.
Specifically, various handheld tools have been developed to assist in the installation of cable ties. Commonly, these devices have a pistol or gun-like shape, with a squeezable trigger that allows the tail to be pulled until a predetermined tension is achieved, after which a cutting blade adjacent the nose of the tool cuts off the excess portion of the tie. An example of such a tool may be found in Dyer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,290. The tension at which cutoff occurs may be adjusted by the operator. Such tools may be manually operated, or powered in other ways, such as pneumatically.
There have been improvements in these handheld tools. For instance, Hillegonds, U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2004/0079436, describes a pneumatic cable tie tools for delivering a more uniform tensioning arrangement. Nilsson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,425, also describes a handheld tool that allows the operator to more accurately adjust the tension on the tool. Dyer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,133, describes a lightweight cable tie-tensioning tool that is remotely powered.
However, cable tie tools may still be improved. For instance, it would be advantageous to have a tool that will be easily adaptable and usable in different settings, rather than trying to adapt environment or surroundings of the tool for specific tool arrangements. One assembly line is not necessarily uniform with another assembly line. For example, pneumatic supply hoses may not be located at the same level or place on different assembly lines. Some supply hoses may hang down from a ceiling, while others may come up from the floor or be located at ground level. There exists a need for a tool that would adapt to different arrangements.
Also, there exists a need for a more facile cutting and feeding process of the cable ties into these handheld tools. Proper alignment of a cable tie before severing can expedite the severing process, and a more efficient cutting blade or blades would also improve the overall process. Thus, an improved device is contemplated.